wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Glacia
Glacia is a female IceWing, who attends the University of Pyrrhia. She belongs to Flareon, do not use without permission. Description Glacia is an Nine-year old IceWing dragoness. Glacia bears scales that are a moon-silver, slightly lighter then most other dragons of her tribe. She has pale grayish-blue underscales, which in direct sunlight seem to shimmer like ice. Her eyes are a bright piercing ice-blue, and the whites of her eyes are a light silver. Her snout is slightly pointed, like that of a fox. She has a lean and wiry body, smaller then most of her classmates in the University. Glacia always tries to have a bright smile planted on her face, yet this can melt away as quick as ice in flames when her classmates try to mess around in class. Other then when this happens, Glacia is always in a bright mood. Personality Smart and positive, Glacia always tries to do her best. She looks up greatly to her professors at the University of Pyrrhia. And has high hopes of returning to become a professor there one day. She is quite intelligent, taking an interest in biology or History. It is known that Glacia has taken a great interest in medical science. Glacia is quite compassionate and helpful. Always willing to help someone out with their homework or something. She has even considered starting a tutor, to help any dragon who doesn't quite understand what is currently going on in classes. Glacia is currently still thinking of this- Working out her schedule to see if she can manage the time. She has started doubting about opening this up, as on weekends she often goes to visit family in the the IceWing section of Mountia. And after school she often stays in her dorm to study. Although her blood is tainted with exile, Glacia's proud of who she is. She isn't afraid to step up for her friend and family, or even a stranger. She tends to be very cuddly around her girlfriend. History Born in the Pyrrhian city Mountia, Glacia grew up a fair and peaceful life, her mother was the leader of the IceWings in Mountia, Holly. And her father was a hardworking tundra hunting IceWing by the name of Fang. When she was at the age, Glacia was sent to school, where she met her best friend, Honor. Who matched her intelligence and positive attitude. And the two became friends quickly, and when they were both six years old were offered places in the University of Pyrrhia. Honor declined the offer, and went off on her own way. Yet Glacia took it, seeing it as a great opportunity for her future. After the two went off, they never spoke to each other ever again. Trivia *She's homo. *Her girlfriend is Ursa. WIP Relationships |-| In the University of Pyrrhia = None Currently |-| Outside = Honor: Glacia's former best friend, the two got along quite well. Both were smart and positive dragonets. After the two went off there own ways and never spoke again. They went on with their lives. And a few years later, Glacia was absolutely horrified to see on the news what her former best friend's life had turned in to. Holly: Her mother, Glacia isn't that close with her mother, since Holly is busy running the IceWing sector and she is busy in College. But overall, the two get along quite well. '''''Ursa: WIP ship them Category:IceWings Category:Females Category:Content (ForsakenFeather) Category:Characters Category:LGBT+